A Snake Painted Red
by Deceptive Lies
Summary: Because no one expected Fred Weasley to become a Slytherin. When the sorting hat decides that perhaps Fred is a little too cunning for Gryffindor, everything changes. Eventual Fremione.
1. Year 1: The Sorting

"SLYTHERIN!"

Silence reigned. Not a mutter to be heard. Wide, unblinking eyes stared at the first Weasley in history to be sorted into a different house. Fred, for all his usual confidence and charisma, only stood from the stool after a not-so-gentle nudge by the stern woman who _should_ have been his Head of House.

As Fred stepped towards the green and silver table in a trance, one first year snake proved to be braver than the rest; standing up to applaud their newest member. It was then that House Slytherin remembered their loyalties, clapping and cheering for their housemate. The rest of the houses stayed silent, not that anyone ever clapped for Slytherin anyways.

"Adrian Pucey." The boy introduced himself as Fred sat beside him, "A pleasure. Welcome to the house of cunning and ambition, where we use any means to achieve our ends."

"Do you always speak as if you are reciting from a textbook?" Fred, despite his shock at not being sorted into Gryffindor, managed to at least retain a _sliver_ of his humor.

Adrian snorted, "Not necessarily. I just needed to clarify what our house _actually_ symbolizes, lest your Gryffindor family tell you otherwise."

"Too late for that." The elder Weasley twin muttered.

"George Weasley!" McGonagall called.

Fred, from his spot drowning in a sea of green, exchanged panicked looks with his twin on stage. The hat was on his head for only a few moments before calling out with a deafening roar, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The red table cheered for their newest member, as Fred sighed. He knew that there was very little chance for his brother to be sorted with him. George was as Gryffindor as one could possibly be.

"Your twin brother?" Pucey asked, noticing the identical features of the newest lion and the surprising snake.

"Yeah. George and I are inseparable. Always have been."

"Well, you better get used to separation, because no Gryffindor in his right mind would let one of their housemates cohort with a Slytherin, twin or not."

Sparing a look at his brothers table, Fred was not surprised to find that all three of his brothers were staring at him. Fred swallowed a gulp, he just _knew_ that one of them was going to tell his mother, most likely Percy. Charlie, who was surprisingly Head Boy, was staring at Fred sympathetically, as if already choosing the flowers for his funeral procession.

* * *

Fred and Adrian followed their fellow first-years down into the dungeons, which, according to their prefects, was where their common room and dorms were located. The prankster carefully noted every main landmark they passed, it would do him no good to get lost in this massive castle. Soon enough, the large group reached a random damp wall, far beneath the Black Sea.

The female prefect, a gorgeous, but strict fifth year named Melody, turned towards the children, "This is the entrance to our common room. It's location is known only to other Slytherins, not even the professors, bar Snape, know where this is. Tell anyone, and I will personally make sure the cruciatus curse seems like a tickling jinx by the time I'm through with you."

Freds eyes widened in disbelief. Turning to look at his fellow classmates, he was relived to find that they all seemed to react the same way. Melody continued on, as if she never threatened a bunch of kids, "In order to get through into the common room, you must speak the password, which changes every two weeks. Don't forget it, or you might find yourself locked out. Currently, the password is _Salazar_."

As she spoke the name, the wall opened, revealing a gloomy, yet large stone room that glowed green. Elaborate carvings decorated the room, with grand windows that showed the Black Lake, where multiple sea creatures could be seen passing by. A beautiful crackling fireplace took up the majority of the east wall, with regal couches and ornate chairs surrounding it. It was no where as close to homie as Bill and Charlie described the Gryffindor common room to be, but Fred supposed that this room had a majesty of its own. He could, regrettably, see himself quite comfortable in this room for the next seven years. Banishing his traitorous thoughts, he returned his attention back to his prefects. The male prefect, a quite chap named Devion, took a seat in one of the carved chairs, his piercing gaze never straying from the first years.

Melody let the first years take in the sight of their new home for a minute, before pulling the focus back on her, "This is our common room. As many of you have already guessed, we are so far down in the dungeons that we actually go under the Black Sea. Our gothic furniture is a nod to our traditional viewpoints, and we strive to uphold all of our achievements. Now, let us discuss the importance of Slytherin. We are the house of the cunning, the ambitious. You are all sorted into this house because of your greatness and your will to do anything to achieve your goal. Every member of Slytherin is destined for greatness, for we are truly the house of winners. Why, even Merlin himself was a Slytherin!"

She paused for a moment to let the statement sink in, proving herself to be a true performer, "Unfortunately, with greatness, comes our reputation. To the others, we are a house of evil, a house of dark mages. Every house has produced a few dark wizards, they just don't like to admit it. We are the ones who must deal with the ire of the rest, so here comes the most important House Rule: Slytherins will always stick up for each other. I don't care what happens in this common room, argue until your faces are blue for all I care, but outside these walls we must put up a united front. We wouldn't survive otherwise."

The first years all shared a look at that. It was easy to notice the distaste pouring from the rest of the houses during the sorting ceremony. In order to survive, they all had to stick together. Fred and Adrian shared a nod. Despite his personal misgivings about his sorting, Fred knew he would never be able to switch, and the best way to thrive in Slytherin was to find some allies.

The prefect Devion continued the welcoming speech, "We are Slytherin. We play to win. We do not tolerate reckless fools, such as those annoying lions. We are snakes: flexible, adaptable, _cunning_. With our reputation, everyone fears us, and for good reason. We are the best of the best, and everybody knows it. Even our house ghost, the Bloody Baron, is feared amongst the rest. Befriend him, for his acquaintanceship might become very useful in your coming years of Hogwarts. Like Melody said, we stick together. So if you have any questions, direct them towards any of the elder students, or even our Head of House, Professor Snape."

Fred had heard a lot of Snape, mostly from Bill who found the elder man to be a complete and utter git. Apparently, he hated all Gryffindor's, while extremely favoring his own house. Devion continued with a smirk, "Snape is widely feared amongst all other houses, but to us, he's the only Professor who cares. Every teacher in this place will take one look at the snake emblem on your robes, and will proceed to judge you. Even the great Dumbledore himself. You can trust no one outside of Slytherin."

Melody decided to take over, "That's enough chit chat for today. There are two staircases at the end of the hallway in the back of the room. The staircase of the left leads down to the boys dorms, while the right goes down to the girls. Now, we as a house don't necessarily have any rules about which dorm you can or cannot enter, as long as you respect peoples privacy and don't touch anyone's stuff. The first floor down belongs to you runts, while as you descend lower, the year increases. The last floor down belongs to seventh years. I'll take the girls down, while you boys follow Devion."

* * *

Fred's bed was much larger than the one he had at home. Ancient four-poster beds with green silk hangings took up the room, five of them in total. Devion announced earlier that there were fewer students in their year than any other, due to them being born during the height of war. Fred took up the one at the end of the room, with Adrian taking the one beside him. The walls were decorated with medieval tapestries, depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins. It was much nicer than anything Bill described Gryffindor dorm to be.

Fred paused for a moment. Perhaps it was unhealthy for him to constantly compare Slytherin to what he knew the house of Lions to be. It was common knowledge that the two houses were as different as night and day.

He blamed it on the guilt. By being sorted into the house of Serpents, he had abandoned his family, his very own twin. For a fleeting moment, his traitorous mind reminded him that it wasn't exactly his fault that the house chose Slytherin, but the years of growing up in a Gryffindor family quickly shut it up. He wasn't a snake. Not really. But he wasn't a lion either.

"The blood traitor is sorted into Slytherin, who knew?" One of his newest dorm mates announced, taking up the bed directly across from his. He was blond, with startling blue eyes that stared Fred down in a condescending manner.

"Shut it Wash." Pucey commanded, "No one cares about your blood ideals. Weasley is as every bit Pureblood and Slytherin as the rest of us, don't you forget it."

Fred was quickly coming to the realization that pretty much every Slytherin was already acquainted. There weren't too many pureblood households, so the children mostly seemed to have already met. The blond, Wash, shot Adrian a look of contempt, "Sticking up for the Weasley, are we?"

Another boy, a brunette across the room, answered, "He shouldn't have to Jackson. You heard the prefects, Slytherins stick together. And whether you like it or not, Weasley is a Slytherin. Act like it."

Jackson Wash. Fred made sure to commit the name to memory. With all these people defending him, Fred felt as though it was time to make his own name in Slytherin. He was stuck here for the next seven years. The damn sorting hat thought that Fred was cunning and adaptable. He'd show them _exactly_ why he was the first Weasley in Slytherin. With an arrogant drawl, Fred spoke, "My family might be full of Gryffindors. My very own twin might be a Gryffindor. But don't make the mistake of confusing us. I'm every much a Slytherin as the rest of you."

Jackson raised a brow, "Oh? Do tell."

Fred gave an evil smirk, "I've been told that I'm quite the prankster. Let's test that theory against the Hufflepuffs tomorrow."

Adrian patted him on the back, "Welcome to Slytherin, Fred Weasley."


	2. Year 1: Denial

Adrian Pucey. Jackson Wash. Ricard Lovestem. Terrance Quartz.

Fred repeated the four names to himself. These were to be the four boys that he would share a dorm with for the rest of his Hogwarts career, it was best that he memorize their names. Plus, with Fred repeating the names over and over, it gave him little time to dwell on the repercussions of his sorting.

It was the first morning after the ceremony, and Fred had yet to fall asleep. Instead, he spent all night laying on the most comfortable mattress he had ever seen, worrying about the reactions of his family. Percy, the utter git, has probably already sent a letter to their parents, describing in excruciating detail how their son was actually a snake. It was sickening.

All his life, Fred was told of the nastiness of Slytherin. First from his father, then his brothers. Slytherin was no place for a Weasley. They were blood traitors, members of the Order of the Phoenix, fighters for the light. They were _not_ serpents.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Fred was also separated from George. He wasn't kidding the previous night, when he told Pucey that as twins, they were inseparable. Fred could feel himself panicking, thinking of how he was supposed to live for seven years as the natural enemy of everything his family stands for, everything his _twin_ stands for.

"Rise and shine Weasley! Time for breakfast!" Adrian declared, pulling back the silk curtains that surrounded his bed. Fred wasn't sure what to make of him. On one hand, Adrian was a snake, a pure blood from a noble family that Fred was taught to hate since the cradle. But on the other hand, so was Fred. The one thing that truly confused him, however, was the fact that he couldn't trust Adrian. What did he get out of befriending a Weasley?

Now, if his distrust to an obvious act of friendship seemed like a Slytherin behavior, well, Fred just ignored it. He was good at that.

"Good morning Adrian." Fred addressed, getting up and ready to start the day.

"Oy. Lion-wanna-be!" Jackson called out, as he lazily hopped out of bed.

"Don't call me that _Snake_." Fred bit out, venom coating his words.

Jackson let out a cruel laugh, "Don't forget Freddie, you're one of us now. A slimy snake, like the one your family has warned you all about." He said this while flaying his arms about and making ghost noises.

Before Fred could result to physical violence, Ricard, the same boy who stuck up for him the night before, put a hand on his shoulder, "Relax Wash. Freddie here is just going through a little denial about his proper allegiance, you would too if you were sorted into a different house."

Wash chuckled, "But _I wasn't._ You see, unlike the Weasley here, I actually know a little something about family _loyalty_."

Terrance Quartz was a strong, usually silent, African American who previously resided in Belguim. Having just moved to England, he was enrolled into Hogwarts. Although he usually kept to himself, he couldn't help but to speak out, a slight French accent coloring his words, "What part of Slytherin loyalty did you not understand about the speech last night, Jackson? House allegiance trumps blood."

Jackson just scoffed, before leaving the common room in a huff. Fred couldn't help but roll his eyes, ignoring how nice it felt to have his other housemates stick up for him. He shouldn't get used to this. They would all see soon enough, just how Gryffindor he really was. The sorting hat made a mistake.

* * *

Breakfast was a sordid affair. As their Head of House, Professor Snape, went around passing their time tables, Fred couldn't help but gaze longingly at the Gryffindor table. There sat his twin, laughing amongst his new peers, looking all too comfortable in the house of lions.

"Come on Fred. You're a snake, not a mopey puppy. Keep your chin up, and for the love of Merlin, stop staring at George as if he's your estranged and jilted lover." Adrian hissed, pulling Fred's attention back to the food.

Pucey was right. As much as Fred hated his new House, he wouldn't dare upset the rules that Melody had outlined the night before. He was a lion. He knew it. His housemates knew it. But he wouldn't _dare_ let any of the other houses know it.

Fixing his posture, Fred straightened his emerald and silver tie, before going back to his breakfast as if he didn't spend the last twenty minutes staring at his twin. Soon enough, Fred's biggest fear arrived, for the owls soared in. A letter, thankfully not a howler, dropped onto his plate with a slap. Fred gulped. His mother had written him.

Across the Great Hall, Charlie, Percy and George all stared at him, waiting for the elder twin to open up his letter. _Come on Fred, don't be a coward, open it. It's just mother._ He chanted to himself, before finally working up the nerve.

 _Dear Fredrick Gideon Weasley,_

 _Percy has written us. Your father and I were shocked to hear of your sorting, we would have thought that you would stay with George. Never in our wildest guess did we think the two of you would be separated. Perhaps it is for the best, the two of you could use the independence, for you surely rely on each other far too much to be considered healthy. Regardless, we just wanted to let you know that despite your sorting, we are proud of you my son. Do not let any of your siblings convince you otherwise. You might be Slytherin, but you're a Weasley first and foremost. Do not forget that._

 _Love, Mother_

"Wow, your parents are sure big on the whole 'family' thing, huh?" Adrian remarked, somewhat sarcastically.

Fred shot a glare at the other boy, "Were you reading over my shoulder?"

Adrian took a sip of pumpkin juice as be nonchalantly responded, "Yeah, of course I was."

"Do you snakes have no meaning of privacy?" Fred shot back.

Pucey looked around the table, until he was certain that nobody heard that comment, "No. _We_ snakes do not."

Fred bit his tongue as Snape finally reached them, "Your time table, Mr. Weasley." He drawled, before quickly moving on to the rest of the students.

Fred snatched his schedule, reading through it quickly before slamming it down on the table in anger.

Ricard, who sat across from him, raised a brow as he read through it, "Not a single class with Gryffindors this year? That's… odd."

Terrance nodded in agreement, "From what I've been told, we are usually paired up with Gryffindor the most. For us to have not a single class with them in our first year is questionable."

Jackson just smiled, "A whole year without any lions? We should be rejoicing!"

* * *

Their first class in Hogwarts was Potions with the Ravenclaws. Professor Snape was a daunting taskmaster, and honestly a little terrifying. To the Ravenclaws at least. To the Slytherins, he was the most positively biased man they could have hoped for. They loved it. Yet Fred was weary. Despite it being the very first day, Professor Snape had them brewing a potion, which most of his classmates got so completely wrong. Fred though, was surprised that his and Adrians was actually a pale pink; exactly what Snape described it should look like. What was more surprising, however, was the fact that they were the _only_ table to get it right.

Once class finished, Snape called out, "Mr. Weasley, if you could wait a moment."

Fred gulped. Bill had told him all about Snape's hatred for the Weasleys, as well as the multiple pranks he and Charlie pulled on the man. And now this was to be his head of house. Fred cursed his brothers silently.

"Yes sir?" Fred asked timidly, waiting until everyone else had filed out.

Snape leveled a stare at the red head, "As you are aware, I have had your brothers in my class before."

"Yes sir." Fred was _so_ going to release mayhem on his older brothers when he got the chance.

"They were… _untalented._ Gryffindors to the very core, and so very bad at potions. You, on the other hand, managed to single handedly brew a second-year potion with absolutely no instruction or experience." Snape confessed.

Fred's eyes widened, "I… I don't understand sir."

Snape sighed, obviously not wanting to explain, "Every year, in order to test the talent of these children, I make them brew a potion above their level. No first year has ever managed to do it successfully, not that I ever expected them too. Yet _you_ were able to."

Freds jaw almost dropped, before remembering the importance of decorum in Slytherin and shutting his mouth, "Adrian was my partner, he-"

Snape interrupted, "He did nothing. I watched it all. All Pucey did was gather the ingredients, you did the rest. You have a real talent in potions."

"Uh, thank you… sir."

"You're a Slytherin now Weasley. That means you are _my_ student. I expect great things from you."

Fred couldn't help the grin that spread, "Thank you sir. I won't let you down."

* * *

Next was charms, with the Ravenclaws once more. Fred quickly caught up to the rest of the Slytherins, as they climbed their way up to the classroom.

"What did Snape want?" Ricard asked.

"He… He said I had a real talent for potions." Fred said hesitantly, disbelief coating his tone. He was still in shock. Severus Snape, the man who had annoyed his older brothers into dropping potions after their OWLs, just complemented him. _Him._ Fred Weasley. Not Fred and George. Just Fred. He had a strange suspicion that the difference between he and his twin will only grow.

Pucey let out a laugh, "Well of course he did! You didn't even let me touch the ingredients, and you were the only one to actually brew the damn potion."

"But my brothers-"

Adrian interrupted, "Your brothers were Gryffindors. You're a Slytherin. We stick up for one another, and yes, that rule applies to Snape as well. Get used to it."

Once they finally made it to charms, they had to wait as the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs filed out. Shooting looks of distaste towards those wearing green, the other houses quietly scampered out, not willing to risk an interaction with the infamously nasty snakes.

"Fred."

A smile broke out onto his face, as he rushed forward to hug his twin, "Georgie!"

George shot his twin an identical grin, before sobbing dramatically, "I haven't been able to sleep without you near me! How dare I go on in life without your handsome face to lull me to dreamland?"

"Oh Georgie! As the more attractive twin, I understand your despair, I do! How shall we possibly live on! Star-crossed twins! One destined for the life of light, with the courage of a lion! His other half, cast into the darkness, with the cunning of a snake! One unity, split apart!" Fred cried, his love for performance taking control.

"Fred!"

"George!"

"Fred!"

"George!"

"FRED!"

"GEORGE!"

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!" A random, older Ravenclaw cried, ending their sobbing drama.

The tears on the twins face mysteriously disappeared, as they threw an arm around each other's shoulders, "Why dear brother, I do think that we were yelled at."

George quickly responded, "Why I think we were."

"Perhaps we should-"

"Change our targets-"

"From the poor-"

"Hufflepuffs to the-"

"Mad Ravenclaws."

The Slytherin twin grinned, glad to know that despite them being in different houses, George was a still able to finish his sentences.

"You know, if it wasn't for the different colored ties, I'd have no idea who was who." Adrian remarked candidly.

"It's fine, after all-"

"Our own mother doesn't-"

"Even know how to-"

"Tell us apart. Really it's-"

"Quite confusing to-"

"Tell whose who, even-"

"For us!"

Adrian just exchanged looks with his fellow Slytherins, "Right…"

The Ravenclaw, the blond chap who yelled at the twins only moments before, spoke up, "Hey! Gryffindor twin! Why are you acting all chummy with a slimy snake?"

George's eyes widened, "He's my twin."

"He's a _snake_." The Ravenclaw spat out.

All of a sudden, the boy fell face first onto the floor, his legs all entangled in his robes. Behind him stood Jackson, his wand pointed at the now embarrassed boy, "Oops?" He remarked sarcastically with a smirk. He then proceeded to push all of his dorm mates into the charms class.

Fred was shocked, "You stood up for me. Why? You _hate_ me."

Jackson just sighed, "Despite what you all think, I _did_ pay attention to the welcoming speech. You might not like it Weasley, but you're a Slytherin. That means we stick together, personal grievances aside."


	3. Year 1: Prejudice

Months have passed since the infamous sorting ceremony, where a Weasley defied all expectations by being sorted into the House of Snakes. Fred had slowly been able to shed his inhibitions, actually succeeding in becoming friends, if not at least allies, with his dorm mates. He still spent as much time as humanly possible with his twin George, despite the two being in different houses. In fact, only a few weeks previous, the two of them came across something _spectacularly_ interesting as they were pulling a prank in Filch's office. Fred had to shove down a grin as he thought about it.

The oddest new addition of his life, however, was his newest mentor: Hogwarts scariest professor, Severus Snape. Ever since the first day of Potions, Snape had continued to watch as Fred miraculously brewed each and every potion assigned with distinguishable grace and ease. One day, a mere two weeks into the semester, he had asked the boy to stay after his evening course, and assigned him a plethora of complex and high level potions. He brewed them all to perfection. That was when Snape, a man known for his hatred of students, had taken the boy under his wing.

Severus had never, in all his years of teaching, been so taken back by a student. This young boy, a mere first year, was able to understand not only how to follow potion instructions, but the theory behind them as well. This was an achievement that even the average third years couldn't boast about.

All too soon, Winter Break was upon them, so the Weasley brothers piled into the Hogwarts Express, excited to see their family for Christmas. Fred, not able to be without his brother for too long, decided to sit in a compartment with George and his new friend, Lee Jordan.

"Weasley," Jackson called, "You're really gonna abandon your fellow snakes to sit with two Gryffindors?"

Fred sighed, "I can't be apart from my twin Jackson."

"Little little Fredrick, when are you going to realize that you can't change who you are? You're a Slytherin, not some pansy lion." Jackson asked with exasperation.

Fred rolled his eyes, "When you realize that badmouthing my twin is only making you succeed in looking like a Class-A tool."

"Stop baiting him Jackson," Adrian interjected, placing his hand on the blonds shoulder, "Let's just go find a compartment."

Jackson shoved off the hand, "No! I'm sick of this! I thought we already went over this Fredrick, but you're a _snake_. You can't just push us aside when it isn't convenient anymore. I get it, I do, you don't wanna be associated with the big bad Slytherins when your brothers are watching. But frankly, your brothers are prejudiced tools who can't see past their own insecurities. You shouldn't have to bend over backwards to prove you're not an evil git, they should respect that despite being in their rival house, you're still their brother."

"He's right," Adrian agreed, "As much as I hate to admit it. We're your friends, the guys you share a dorm with. You shouldn't have to feel as though you can't hang out with us lest you hurt your families feelings."

"And what would you know about _family,_ Pucey," Fred spat out, anger coloring his response, "Your dad has been in prison since before you could even talk properly."

Ricard spoke up, "Dude, that was uncalled for."

"Why? It's true isn't it? After all, what's some truthful words between _friends?_ " Fred mocked cruelly.

Adrian shook his head in resignation, "When you remember who your true friends are, give us a call. Until then, have fun with your fellow lions."

With one last glance towards Fred, the four Slytherins dorm mates went into a compartment, leaving the twin all alone in the hall. He hated this. All of it. Fred was never meant to be separated from George, he was never meant to be ostracized by his fellow twin, even if it was no fault of his own. He wasn't a Gryffindor, he just didn't belong with them. But he wasn't a Slytherin either.

It wasn't because he didn't act like it; in fact, each day Fred was coming more and more to the realization that perhaps the Sorting Hat was right about his character, not that he'd ever admit it. It was small things, he realized, that made him feel a sense of belonging. He was always quicker than George in retorting, his words having a subtle sting to them while his twin was too nice. The small smirk that would stretch across his face in the aftermath of a cruel prank, the way he would always _always_ consider the repercussions of his actions several moves in advance,

He also truly liked his fellow Slytherins, yes even Jackson, at least when he wasn't being a complete and utter ass. Terrance and Ricard were also good guys, despite their tendency to tilt towards the snobbish pureblooded tendencies. The girls their age were also nice, not that he spent much time talking to them. Melody, the female prefect who originally showed them their dorms, was also kind to him, offering advice and help on his homework when he was struggling. In return, he helped her prank a few "obnoxious" Gryffindors. Adrian though, Adrian was quickly becoming something akin to his closest friend.

But there was this mental block; a wall developed from the years of the Weasley brothers spitting Anti-Slytherin campaigns throughout the burrow. A block that didn't allow for Fred to be completely himself around his housemates. He wondered if it would ever go away.

With a sigh, he dejectedly walked towards the compartment which held George and Lee Jordan. Perhaps a few hours with his twin would settle his unease.

* * *

Throwing an arm around the twins shoulders, Charlie couldn't help but grin, "So young ones, did you enjoy your time in Hogwarts?"

Percy, who was strolling beside them, rolled his eyes, "I don't see how anyone would enjoy being a Slytherin."

Shooting a glare at his older brother, Fred replied, "Hey I can't help where I was placed."

"The hat probably sensed how troubled you are," Percy surmised with a drawl.

Snarling, Fred replied, "And the hat probably sensed what an up-tight twat you are, coming to the conclusion that the only place that could deal with you is in a house filled suicidal fools who won't even give you the time of day."

Charlies arm, which was still wrapped around Freds shoulders, stiffened. George, who up till now had been uncharacteristically quiet, even drew in a short gasp.

"My my Fred," Charlie spoke nervously, "That almost sounded very Slytherin-like."

Fred was not having a good day. After the small confrontation with his dorm mates in the train, he had gone to look for his twin in hopes of forgetting his troubles. Instead, he found George in a compartment full of Gryffindors; a bunch of lions who looked distrustful of their friends twin snake.

George, bless him, tried to get them all comfortable around each other. But some girl named Angelina kept taking all his twins attention, leaving Fred to sit alone in silence. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem. Fred was an eccentric character, able to charm even the most stubborn of people. But he was a Slytherin, in a compartment full of lions. They were all weary towards him, just waiting for Fred to start his "false Slytherin charm" so that they could feel justified in ostracizing their dear friends twin. So Fred didn't give them the satisfaction, turning his attentions towards an upper level potions book instead. If any of them wondered why their fellow first year was reading about Third-Year level potions, none of them cared to ask.

So Fred was in a bad mood when he replied, "Well, perhaps _Charlie_ , that's because I _am_ a Slytherin." Shaking off his arm, Fred readjusted his grip on his case before marching forward, where he could already see his mother by the platform waiting eagerly for her children.

* * *

Charlie Weasley wasn't surprised by many things; he had long since gotten accustomed to the oddities that life had to offer. But he couldn't help the gasp that left his mouth when Fred was first sorted into Slytherin. Fred and George, Forge and Gred, they had never been separated; not since the five minutes it took between their births. For the twins to be separated so drastically in Hogwarts, by the two houses with the biggest rivalry no less, it was a complete shock; and it was going to destroy them. He could only hope that Fred kept hold of his Weasley qualities; being surrounded by snakes would not be easy on his growing personality.

Yet Charlie believed the best in his little brother. All snakes were inherently prejudice, there was no way Fred would ever be like those slimy green-wearing gits who looked down on the rest of Hogwarts. This was why Charlie stiffened after hearing Fred sneer and insult Gryffindor so blatantly; maybe he really was one of them.

They had only been in the burrow for a few hours, their mother driving them all mad with the amount of fussing she did. Charlie noticed her stumble a bit when she first laid eyes on Freds green and silver tie, but she recovered quickly. According to the slight narrowing of Freds eyes, however, not quickly enough.

Dinner was finally served, and the entire Weasley Clan was back together again. Even Bill came home from his curse-breaker internship in Egypt for the holidays.

"Is it true you're a snake now Fred?" 9-year-old Ron asked, his head tilted in confusion, "I thought Bill said all snakes were dirty little cheaters?"

Bill blanched as Ron practically told on him, quickly scampering to his defense as mother turned her glare onto her oldest, "No no Ron… uh… I was just referring to the Quidditch players! Yeah, the rest of the Slytherins are absolutely delightful."

Charlie snickered at the poorly executed lie, while George just sighed as he knew what Rons follow-up question would be, "So does that mean Fred won't play Quidditch? Because then he'd be a dirty snake?"

"I'm playing Quidditch," Fred answered in annoyance, "I love it."

Conversation at dinner halted. Father broached the topic carefully, "You're still going to play Quidditch? Even without George as a fellow Beater?"

Fred shrugged as he shoved food into his mouth, "There are other positions that I could try. Our Beater line-up is already pretty strong, but I noticed that we could use better Chasers."

Percy snorted, "Ah yes, I'm sure you'd fit right in with all of Slytherins more _underhanded_ method of playing."

"Perseus," Mother chastised, "You know your brother won't fall pray to his housemates particular traits."

Fred grimaced, "Mother, not all Slytherins are particularly bad. In fact, there's a lot of great people in my house."

Bill chuckled, "Right. Of course there are."

"It's true!" Fred defended, "Even on our Quidditch team, we have some great players. Adrian even suggested that I try out for Seeker, but I don't know if I'm fast enough for that position."

"Wait, so you're willing to play Slytherin?" Charlie couldn't help but ask. He couldn't see why anyone, especially young kind Fred, would ever want to help those vile Slytherins win the House Cup.

Fred snorted, "Willing? _Willing?_ What part of me has been willing to be a Slytherin?! I'm forced to be away from George, in a house where even _talking_ to a Gryffindor has serious repercussions. That's not even the worst part! It's everyone else! No one trusts that a Slytherin could have good intentions, they just take one look at the color of my tie, and suddenly they come to the conclusion that I'm an evil Death Eater wanna-be."

Mother gasped, "Fred don't talk that way."

"But it's true!" He insisted, "It's a Hogwarts prejudice; after all, there's no way a snake could fight for the light, right?"

"You're different sweetie, you're not like the other snakes." Mother tried to placate.

"Yeah, the rest of Slytherin might be evil, but you're not." Bill spoke.

"You're better than them Fred." Charlie admitted.

Fred just shook his head solemnly, "No… No I'm not. Some of those so-called _evil_ Slytherins are some of the best people I've ever met. To the rest of the student body, our prefect Melody is called the Ice Queen, a mean spirited fifth year who's quicker to hex someone than she is to smile. To me, she's a kind upperclassmen with great talent in Transfiguration. Adrian Pucey is feared because of his pureblood roots and Death Eater father, but he's one of the most pure-hearted people I know."

"That's just two people, it doesn't-"

"Severus Snape," Fred quickly interrupted, "You all know him. I've heard a lot about the man long before I ever met him. Did you know he tutors me almost every night in potions? That my talent in his art is so profound he's taken me in as a private apprentice? That when Filch was chasing me for some prank I did, he let me crash in his office so that I wouldn't be found?"

Glancing at his shell-shocked family members, Fred stood up with a sigh, "I am a Slytherin. I can deny it no longer. Either you accept me, or you don't, but it doesn't make me any less of one. By insulting my house, you insult me. So choose; is house rivalry really worth it?"

* * *

A few days later, Adrian Pucey was surprised to receive a letter from his prankster friend. He assumed that by now Fred would be knee-deep in lovely familial conversation, forcefully shoving out the memories of ever being associated with house Slytherin.

 _Dear Adrian,_

 _I know this is a little random, and that you probably don't wanna hear from me. I didn't exactly leave things on friendly terms last time we spoke. I'm not… I wasn't proud to be a Slytherin. Not really. I'm from a family of Gryffindors, blood-traitors that hate everything about our House. I thought that by forsaking Slytherin, I was living up to the Weasley name. I didn't want to lose my family because a stupid hat decided I was more snake than lion. Anyways, I was wrong, and I'm frankly a tosser for acting the way I did. Can I spend the rest of Winter Break with you? Things aren't going well over here. I thought that my family would get over the fact that I'm a Slytherin… but some prejudices are too hard to kick I guess._

 _Your friend,_

 _Fredrick Gideon Weasley._


End file.
